Wind and Frost
by GalaxyFrost
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el atardecer carmesí te suplica que lo hagas? ¿Cuando quiere que termines con tu sufrimiento? ¿Cuando alguien asesino cruelmente a la niña esperanzada que eras? ¿Cuando un guardián te salva? ¿Cuando vuelves a creer? Y gracias a el descubres el amor (JackxLectora)
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

_**Capitulo Piloto.**_

_**Prologo.**_

¿Que hacer cuando el atardecer carmesí te suplica que lo hagas? ¿Cuando alguien asesino cruelmente a la niña esperanzada que eras? ¿Cuando un guardián te salva? ¿Cuando vuelves a creer?

Feliz y triste, sucia y limpia, mal y bien,acaso hay algo mas? Todo esto lo sientes sabiendo que estas manchada, aunque tenga un sueño desde que tengo memoria que me da esperanza que nació con la visita de Jack Frost, aunque es solo eso, un sueño.

El atardecer color carmesí te suplica que lo hagas, quiere que termines con tu sufrimiento, finas gotas color Carmesí recorren tus brazos, una tina llena de agua en la que estas metida haasta con ropa, y el agua tiñendose poco a poco del carmesí de tu sangre, y luego, cierras tus ojos.

* * *

**Es corto, pero solo es el Prologo, soy nueva, y por favor quiero que me digan que les parece por favor se los ruego! Por favor dejen reviews, si hay errores es por que me esfuerzo mucha para escribir de esta forma, pero por nuestro sexy Jack puedo hacer de todo xD Bueno eso es todo nos vemos dentro de dos dias :D**


	2. ¿Capítulo 1 Sueño o Realidad?

Capitulo 1. Sueño o Realidad?

_El espíritu de invierno se encontraba volando, tenía que llegar a Argentina para la época de invierno, pero paso por un pequeño pero acogedor País llamado Paraguay, al pasar por una casa vio a una pequeña niña jugando con las burbujas, le encantaban, tenía com años. Jack quería comprobar si ella la podía ver ya que en Paraguay no nevaba, así que él se acerco a la pequeña niña y para su sorpresa lo miraste muy detenidamente, tus grandes ojos se clavaron en los de él, eras una niña muy sociable, hablabas con cualquiera a pesar de que no lo conocías._

_-Hola señor-Dijiste con una tierna voz-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_  
_-Hola-Respondió el-Si pequeña, pregúntame cualquier cosa-El joven guardián asintió._  
_-¿Cómo es que hace para volar?- Preguntaste muy curiosa._  
_-Bueno, tu crees en Jack Frost no?- Pregunto poniendo una mano en su barbilla._  
_-Si!-Asentiste efusivamente- Por qué?_  
_-Pues, yo soy Jack Frost- El contestó muy pacíficamente._  
_-¡ENCERIO!- La alegría no cavia en ti, estabas muy emocionada._  
_-Pero tengo una pregunta- El joven guardián era ahora el que te preguntaba._  
_-Si?-Preguntaste tu._  
_-¿Como crees en mi?- El joven guardián no sabia como es que tu creías en el, tu no hacías nevar ahí en ese País, pero ella te veía, con esos grandes ojos color _ que tenias._  
_-Yo creo en Jack Frost por que siempre tuve la esperanza de que hagas caer nieve aquí-Tu al terminar de responder esto sonreíste, y Jack simplemente no lo pudo creer, años atrás nadie ni sabia de su existencia, y hoy se da cuenta de que hasta en lugares en los que no nieva creen en él._  
_-Ok, y como te llamas?- Te pregunto Jack_  
_-_- Respondiste con una sonrisa muy inocente._  
_-Bien _ Lamento esto, pero debo irme-Dijo Jack levantándose como para irse._  
_-Volverás?- Preguntaste._  
_-Si _ Te lo prometo- Y dicho esto invoco al viento y se fue volando._  
_-Nos vemos-Dijiste casi en un susurro_  
_-¡_!-La voz de tu madre te hiso dar un saltito-¿Con quien hablas?_  
_-Con Jack Frost- Respondiste inocentemente._  
_-Ok-Respondió tu madre alzándote en sus brazos- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?_  
_-Sii!-Gristaste emocionada._

Sentiste una brisa muy fría asi que despertaste, encontraste que te quedaste dormida mientras hacías tus tareas de matematica, desde que dijiste haber visto a Jack Frost soñabas con ese momento todos los días, como de costumbre olvidaste cerrar la ventana, soñabas la misma cosa desde hace 9 años, tienes 14 y vas a 8º grado, no te costaba entender los ejercicios de matematica, pero hacer 71 ejercicios era demasiado! Te levantaste para bañarte e irte al colegio ese día tenias contraturno así que copiarías los 14 ejercicios que te quedaban por hacer en la clase, te bañaste te alistaste, preparaste tus cuadernos y caminaste hasta el colegio y te encontraste por el camino a tus dos mejores amigas, Sol y Paola, a Paola la conocías desde que tienes memoria y a Sol la conocías hace dos años, las dos iban a una Escuela diferente a la tuya así que solo hablaron 5 minutos y luego te diste cuenta de que si tardabas mas te castigarían por llegar tarde, así que corriste hasta entrar a tu clase y una vez ahí te dedicaste a hablar con tus amigas de ese colegio, te llevabas muy bien con todas, aparte de ser una chica muy linda eras muy sociable, aunque aun se rien de ti por creer en Jack Frost a ti no te importa, las clases de Tecnologia parecían eternas, lo único que querías era llegar a tu casa y volver a dormir, hasta que por fin escuchaste el sonido de la campana y el profesor Hubert despidiéndose, fuiste de las primeras en salir, tenias mucha hambre así que te metiste en la fila y compraste algo de comer y pusiste un poco de música (Gotta be somebody) era increíble como esa canción decía exactamente todo lo que sentías.

-¡_!- La voz de Carina se hiso presente.  
-¡Carina!-Respondiste- ¿Qué paso?  
-Ay! Lo de siempre Rodrigo te manda saludos, por favor aceptalo- ¡RODRIGO! Al parecer esta obsecionado contigo, el era un chico atractivo, pero a ti no te intereasaba, no por que no fuera lindo ni nada por el estilo, es mas bien por que querías encontrar a la persona correcta y según tu el no lo era. Sono el timbre de entrada, pero esta vez si fuisye corriendo para alcanzar la clase, siempre llegas tarde por quedándote a hablar con tus amigas, realmente aun tienes hambre pero que vas a hacer.

Te gustaba el salón de imformatica por que siemre hacías lo que que querías, entonces e tiempo paso volando, sono el tmbre de salida, y como si fueras Flash saliste corriendo de la clase hasta llegar a tu casa, al llegar te sentaste en la mesa pidiendo algo de comer, tenias mucha hambre y al fin trae un plato de-¡Sopa de verduras!-Ciertamente al parecer se te paso el hambre-¡Mama! No quiero comer esto-Muy mala idea, de seguro te castigaran por decir eso.

-_, te lo vas a comer y punto!-La voz de tu mama no era tan amenazadora como suele ser-Hay muchos niños que desean tener algo de comer en la mesa y tu solo lo rechazas-Ok, aquí va otra vez con su discurse sobre los niños  
-Mama pero….-Tu mamá no te dejo continuar.  
-Nada de peros señorita si nno comes esto te quedas sin comer todo el día, ya sabes que yo trabajo mucho, y tendre que hacer un viaje dentro de 2 horas, y tu sabes que tu hermana ahora que esta en otra Ciudad no podrá hacerse cargo de ti- Tu mamá puso una mano en tu hombro- Y sabes que tu papá trabaja en otra ciudad, no quiero, pero te tendras que quedar sola, pero solo será dos días.  
-Claro mamá- Estabas aburrida de lo mismo siempre, ella casi nunca esta en la casa, y siempre te quedas sola-Si no te quedas mas tiempo estará todo bien- Ya estas acostumbrada a que ella te deje sola, así que no hay problema.  
-Por eso te adoro hijita-Tu mamá beso tus mejillas y te dio un poco de dinero- Ahora te doy esto, pero sabes que en…-Interrumpiste a tu madre.  
-En la cartera hay mas por si quiero algo-Ya lo sabias de memoria-Lo sé.  
-Lo lamento _, si era por mi me quedaba todo el tiempo posible contigo-Te adoro _.  
-Yo tambien mama- La abrazaste-Te adoro mami.  
-Bueno _ creo que deberías de prepararte hoy tienes séptima no?-Si, tenias séptima, y ya salian casi de noche, tu llegabas a tu casa a las 6:05 siempre, ya era bastante tarde.  
-Si mamá- Al decir eso te fuiste a preparar tus cuadernos de Ciencias, Castellano, Artes, y para completar Matematicas, tu mochila siempre era mas pesado los días lunes, ya que en Ciencias solo utilizas un cuaderno, en Castellano un cuaderno y un libro, en Artes cuaderno, carpeta, pinceles y Acuarela, y en Matematicas, dos cuadernos, uno de tareas y otro de Anotador, y un libro, con todo eso tu mochila tiene el peso de un hipopótamo, al terminar de ubicar todo, te fuiste a bañarte y te fuiste al colegio.

Te gustaba el salón de informatica por que siempre hacías lo que que querías, entonces de tiempo paso volando, sonó el timbre de salida, y como si fueras Flash saliste corriendo de la clase hasta llegar a tu casa, al llegar te sentaste en la mesa pidiendo algo de comer, tenias mucha hambre y al fin trae un plato de-¡Sopa de verduras!-Ciertamente al parecer se te paso el hambre-¡Mama! No quiero comer esto-Muy mala idea,de seguro te castigaran por decir eso.

-_, te lo vas a comer y punto!-La voz de tu mama no era tan amenazadora como suele ser-Hay muchos niños que desean tener algo de comer en la mesa y tu solo lo rechazas-Ok, aquí va otra vez con su discurse sobre los niños  
-Mama pero….-Tu mamá no te dejo continuar.  
-Nada de peros señorita si nno comes esto te quedas sin comer todo el día, ya sabes que yo trabajo mucho, y tendre que hacer un viaje dentro de 2 horas, y tu sabes que tu hermana ahora que esta en otra Ciudad no podrá hacerse cargo de ti- Tu mamá puso una mano en tu hombro- Y sabes que tu papá trabaja en otra ciudad, no quiero, pero te tendras que quedar sola, pero solo será dos días.  
-Claro mamá- Estabas aburrida de lo mismo siempre, ella casi nunca esta en la casa, y siempre te quedas sola-Si no te quedas mas tiempo estará todo bien- Ya estas acostumbrada a que ella te deje sola, así que no hay problema.  
-Por eso te adoro hijita-Tu mamá beso tus mejillas y te dio un poco de dinero- Ahora te doy esto, pero sabes que en…-Interrumpiste a tu madre.  
-En la cartera hay mas por si quiero algo-Ya lo sabias de memoria-Lo sé.  
-Lo lamento _, si era por mi me quedaba todo el tiempo posible contigo-Te adoro _.  
-Yo tambien mama- La abrazaste-Te adoro mami.  
-Bueno _ creo que deberías de prepararte hoy tienes séptima no?-Si, tenias séptima, y ya salian casi de noche, tu llegabas a tu casa a las 6:05 siempre, ya era bastante tarde.  
-Si mamá- Al decir eso te fuiste a preparar tus cuadernos de Ciencias, Castellano, Artes, y para completar Matematicas, tu mochila siempre era mas pesado los días lunes, ya que en Ciencias solo utilizas un cuaderno, en Castellano un cuaderno y un libro, en Artes cuaderno, carpeta, pinceles y Acuarela, y en Matematicas, dos cuadernos, uno de tareas y otro de Anotador, y un libro, con todo eso tu mochila tiene el peso de un hipopótamo, al erminar de ubicar todo, te fuiste a bañarte y te fuiste al colegio.

_**Que les parecio? Por favor diganmelo! Necesito saberlo, por favor dejen reviews, acepto de todo, criticas, tomatazos, bombas nucleares, de todo  
#KishFrost**_


	3. Chapter 2 Mi peor pesadilla

_**Hola! Aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, ojala que lo disfruten**_

_**Grey Winter: Ahora tome en cuenta tu recomendacion. Gracias por ayudarme a escribir mejor :D**_

_**Mina-chan: Ya actualize :D Me alegra que te guste el prologo, Gracias :D Y solia hacer fic's de Sailor Moon y ahi comenze**_

_**Lobalunallena: Gracias por tu favoritoo :3**_

_**Capitulo 2. Mi peor pesadilla.**_

Por el camino te encontraste con algunas amigas que te dijeron algo que te dejo muy mal, aquella noticia era que tu mejor amiga Paola estaba teniendo algo con tu amor platónico no tan platónico, ella sabía que tu aun lo querías, se notaba siempre que hablaban de él tus ojos tenían un brillo especial, aun lo querías, pero ya no quieres pensar en el.

Las clases de Castellano eran eternas, bastaba escuchar al profesor diciendo una palabra que terminaba cada 3 años luz en terminarla, era tan pero tan aburrida, hasta que por fin! La campana de finalización de su hora sonó! Oh yeah! Y ahora tienes…Ciencias Oh fuck, se pasaron todas las clases hablando sobre la distribución atómica de tal esto y tal aquello.

Cuando estabas haciendo la tarea no pudiste evitar recordar algo, o más bien a alguien, a Christopher, tu amor del año pasado, era lunes, entonces ellos tenían opuesto, pero ustedes tenían séptima, pero aunque fue el año pasado aun no lo olvidabas, el timbre del receso sonó y todos salieron, no tenias ganas de comer nada, luego de esos pensamientos, era como si estuvieras en la tierra, pero tu mente estuviera en el aire, tenias que admitirlo, aun pensabas en el.

-¡_!- La voz de Hugo te saco de tus pensamientos

-¿Qué?-Preguntaste en un estado medio ausente.

-Te llame durante todo este tiempo y en la clase te hablaba y no me dabas ni siquiera la hora- Se quejo Hugo.

-Discúlpame, no estoy en mis mejores días-Respondiste-Es como si mi alma y mi corazón estuvieran en otro lado.

-Aww! _ está enamorada-Comenzó a molestarte.

-Hugo para-Respondiste irritada- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten!

-Enserio estas de mal humor- Te dijo Hugo.

Ibas articular un insulto cuando la campana de entrada sonó, te tragaste las palabras que le dirías y te fuiste a la clase, una vez adentro volvió a entrar aquella tan aburrida profesora de Ciencias, y una vez más te volviste a sumergir en un mar de pensamientos. En aquella despedida de curso en el que 3 colados de otro curso (Entre ellos Christopher) los acompañaron

*******************Flashback*****************

-¡_ vamos a tirarnos!- La voz de Fátima fue la señal para tirarse desde un trampolín que estaba situado a dos metros del agua que tenia aproximadamente metros de profundidad, esa sería el clavado número 18 que harías desde ahí, cuando las dos saltaron, viste a Chris con sus 2 amigos dirigiéndose hacia ustedes, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿_ te golpeaste?- Te pregunto Fátima luego de ese clavado, que mas bien parecía que te habían empujado y caíste mal.

-No, me distraje un rato y me salió mal-Respondiste.

Luego de estar un tiempo divirtiéndose comenzaron a hablar Chris y tu, de repente, ya no sentiste el celular, el te lo había sacado.

-Voy a ver tus mensajes- Dijo Chris.

-Chris, dame mi celular- Exigiste acercándote para poder sacarle tu celular.

Pero te perdiste en sus ojos azules, eran hermosos, y de repente al querer agarrar tu celular el tomo tus manos, y sus labios empezaron acercarse, tu corazón latía a mil, y todos tus amigos y compañeros miraban expectantes de aquel suceso, cuando sus labios estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia, moviste la cabeza sacadole tu celular.

-Ya te saque!-Dijiste contenta y dando brinquitos.

**********Fin Flashback**************

-Fue un día hermoso-Susurraste.

-¿Qué?-La voz de Hugo te hiso despertar.

-Nada- Dijiste mirando hacia el frente- ¿Cuándo entro la Profe de Artes?

-Hace como 15 minutos-Dijo mirándote confundido-No te diste cuenta?

-No, no sé cómo va a ser en clase de matemáticas-Diciendo eso, decidiste prestar mas atención a todo.

Las clases estuvieron divertidas, pero luego, llego la hora de séptima, tendrían Matemática, y tu solo rogabas porque a la profesora le de algún dolor de cabeza, pero no fue así, ella entro.

Por suerte solo tenían media hora con ella, luego se fueron a sus casa, ya era como de noche cuando saliste de tu clase, todo ya estaba oscuro, y esta vez decidiste irte por otro lugar cuando supiste que Chris estaba por ahí, al irte por ese lugar todo era oscuro, y ese día tu celular por suerte estaba en un bolsillo oculto en tu cartera, porque te diste cuenta de que 3 hombres te seguían gritándote cosas, tu corriste, no sabias hacia donde pero corrías, hasta que alcanzaste u callejón sin salida, fuiste retrocediendo hasta quedarte hasta la pared cuando ellos te alcanzaron.

* * *

**Muy corto pero les queria dejar con las dudas :o Pero lo actualizare apenas pueda :D**


	4. Capítulo 3 El atardecer Carmín

**Holaa! ¿No hay reviews? Wahh, voy a llorar :'( Ojala este capitulo les guste mas que el aneterio, pero Buee D:**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the guardians no me pertenece, solo la trama es mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 3. El atardecer Carmín

Oscuridad, soledad, silencio ¿Esto era la muerte?

Aun sentías sus manos sobre ti, su asqueroso aliento a alcohol y drogas...  
Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia bañaron tu rostro, te aferraste a ti misma y ahí en el suelo maldijiste tu suerte y a aquellos que te habían herido, lloraste de ira e impotencia al comprender que ya nada sería igual, ellos te habían violado y no podías hacer nada al respecto. Te habían usado, te habían herido, habían jugado contigo y luego te habían tirado en este lugar como si fueses basura, y realmente te sentías como eso, como vil desperdicio, sucia, indigna.

Comenzaste a llorar escondiendo tu rostro entre tus manos, luego te levantaste, eran como las 12 de la noche, para tu suerte no había nadie entre las calles, tu casa quedaba a apenas dos cuadras de ahí, así que caminaste hasta llegar a tu casa, revisaste tu cartera, para tu suerte no habían tocado nada, y agarraste las llaves, y entraste, seguías llorando, entonces te sacaste lo poco que quedaba de tu ropa y entraste a ducharte, querías sacarte esa sensación de suciedad, esa sensación de ser la peor escoria del mundo. Podías sentir el agua caliente pasar por todo tu cuerpo, pero aun así aun podías sentir sus asquerosas manos en tu cuerpo, aun podías respirar el olor a drogas, alcohol y cigarrillos, sabias que aunque estabas viva pero era como si no lo estuvieras ya no tenias nada ellos te habían sacado tu inocencia, ellos te habían violado.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Norte?-La voz de Tooth se notaba preocupada

-La luna-Dijo Norte- se ve nostálgica, como si hubiera pasado algo trágico

-¿Y porque nos llamas a nosotros?-Bunnymund aun no comprendía- ¿Y Jack, el no es un guardia o qué? ¿Por qué no está aquí?.

-Porque creo que Jack tiene algo que ver en esto.

-¿Cómo?-Tooth preguntaba curiosa

-Les contare-Dijo Norte acercándose a los guardianes, mientras Sandman dibujaba garabatos sobre su cabeza en señal de aprobación-Verán, hace mucho tiempo…- Comenzó Norte

* * *

Las clases no podían estar peores, ni siquiera sabes por qué fuiste, te pusiste a escuchar música ya que era el receso, estabas escuchando Under the wáter de The Pretty Reckles y no pudiste evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, habías decidido no decirle a nadie por miedo a que te rechazaran por no ser aquella inocente niña que tan solo ayer había sido asesinada y de la peor forma.

Tus silenciosas lagrimas rápido captaron la atención de todos y se acercaron junto a ti, tu viste como Hugo se te acercaba como para consolarte más tu solo esquivaste dirigiéndote al baño. Las clases seguían normales, a pesar de que no hablabas tenias tu mirada perdida, era vacía, los hermosos y expresivos ojos que tenias tan solo ayer hoy estaban vacios sin ese brillo que tenias.

Llego la hora de salida, y tu caminaste, y no lo soportabas mas, estallaste en llanto, y a medida de que avanzabas, parecía que tus lagrimas aumentaban. Te sentías culpable de eso, ''Si no hubiera ido por ahí esto no hubiera pasado'' Pensaste en eso e intentaste dejar de llorar, cuando al fin lo conseguiste miraste al cielo, y fue ese cielo teñido de Carmesí el que te susurro dulcemente una idea, una idea que no te dejaría hasta que la llevaras acabo.

Cuando estuviste a solo metros de tu casa miraste por un espejo tu rostro y viste que la hinchazón de tus ojos ya habían bajado, así que entraste a casa con ganas de hacer lo que el atardecer Carmesí te susurraba. Para tu sorpresa no estabas sola en la casa, tu mamá ya había vuelto, tus planes deberán esperar.

-Hola _, ¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto tu mamá

-Bien mama-Contestaste, y fingiste una sonrisa para que no sospechara nada

-¿Qué quieres cenar hijita?

-Nada mamá, no me siento bien hoy, me voy a dormir nomas ya-Dijiste a tu madre y subiste a tu habitación.

En realidad no querías dormir, porque tenias miedo de que esas caras siguieran en tu mente, así que agarraste tu carpeta e intentaste recordar esos sueños que tenias, querías recordar a ese chico que decía ser Jack Frost, lo necesitabas, necesitabas sacar esas caras de tus pensamientos.

-Muy bien _, recuerda-Te dijiste a ti misma y comenzaste a dibujar a Jack como lo recordabas, tu sabias dibujar entonces lo dibujaste tal y como lo recordabas.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, y tu empeorabas cada día, ya no comías, ya no prestabas atención a las clases, no querías que nadie se acerque a ti, tu solo esperabas que tu mamá se vaya en otro viaje para entonces llevar a cabo eso que el atardecer carmesí te susurraba.

-¡_!-La voz de tu mamá te hiso dar cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Ya mamá-Dijiste bajando las escaleras para poder llegar junto a ella.

-Hija, mañana debo viajar, y aun no sé cuando regresaré-Tu mamá te dio un abrazo-Te estoy notando rara, ya no comes, ya no sonríes, ni siquiera vienen tus amigas ¿Acaso te peleaste con algún novio que tenias?

-¿Qué?-Realmente estabas molesta-Piensas que me amargaría por eso! Simplemente no tengo hambre y últimamente no me siento con ánimos de nada!-Esto lo gritaste a tu madre, y eso te hiso sentir mal-Disculpa mamá, es que me pareció ridícula tu idea.

-Sí, lo sé, pero lo que te iba a pedir, es que te cuides mucho, no sé dentro de cuando vendré, pero lo más seguro es que no sea esta semana.

-Está bien mamá, te quiero- Solo dijiste eso y le diste un abrazo.

-Sabes que te dejo la tarjeta, ya sabes el código, cuídate- Le da un beso en la frente

Subiste a tu habitación y miraste aquel dibujo que hiciste 2 semanas atrás, ojala lo pudieras ver en a realidad, y no solo en un simple sueño que termino hace dos semanas, desd**e** el día en que te violaron

* * *

Ya era sábado, tu madre debería viajar ese día, estabas nerviosa porque ese día harías realidad aquella idea que te dio el atardecer carmín.

-Chau _, pórtate bien-Dijo tu mamá moviendo un dedo en señal de advertencia.

-Claro mamá-Dijiste esforzando una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, en realidad no sé cuando-Dijo subiendo a su auto, y finalmente se marcho.

Entraste a la casa, revisaste un cajón en el que tenias una servilleta blanca, abriste la servilleta y sacaste la pequeña pero nociva navaja que tenias ahí, cargaste la tina con agua, y finalmente te metiste adentro, sacaste algunos calmantes que tenia tu madre y tomaste tres pastillas de esas, y mientras aun tenias conciencia, con la navaja hiciste dos cortes, uno en cada muñeca, y tenias las esperanzas que con los tranquilizantes de tu madre podrías dormirte más rápido y así no sentir nada, pero te diste cuenta de que tu celular sonaba, mas no contestaste, y luego la puerta del baño se abrió, y pudiste observar dos preciosos orbes azules, y luego todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Por favor, es mi unica paga D: Y prometo actualizar mas seguido**

**~GalaxyFrost~**


	5. Chapter 4 Oscuridad

**Hola! Este capitulo es muy corto,pero se me dio las ganas de que se quedaran con las dudas sobre que iban a hacer cuando despierten xD**

**EmmaMason: Aww! Gracias por seguir, por poner en favoritos y tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, aqui ya actualize :D y ojala que te guste c:**

**Deipris: Jaja! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y no es nada cursi lo que dijiste, por que eso pasara en este fic :') Pero no ahora, eso ya lo aclaro, es que en la historia la lectora es la protagonista y ahora aun solo tiene 14 años, pero ya veremos que pasara :'D **

**Buenii, ya dejo de aburrilos y les doy el disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Ni Rise of the guardian ni los personajes son mios, solo la trma es mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Jack POV.

''Disidí ir a ver si aquella niña aun cree en mi, después de tanto, estoy casi seguro de que ya no me verá, pero también dije que no me vería la primera vez, al parecer es muy impredecible'' Sonrei para mi al mismo tiempo que buscaba la casa de aquella pequeña niña que me veía, es difícil recordar bien, pero creo que la encontrare.

Fin de Jack PoV

El joven guardián estaba buscando la casa en la que vives, a pesar de no recordarte muy bien quiere volver a verte, el guardián vio una casa muy parecida a la que era tu casa, así que entro por una ventana y se encontró con una familia, el creyo que podías ser una de las niñas que correteaban por ahí pero las niñas solo lo atravesaron, el, las miro mas de cerca solo para darse cuenta que no eran tu.

Siguio recorriendo, hasta que se encontró con una hermosa vivienda, el no recordaba tu casa de esa manera, pero algo en su interior le dijo que entrara, el decidió buscar una ventana, desafortunadamente todas estaban cerradas, así que decidió probar por la puerta trasera, que tenia la esperanza de que estuviera abierta. Escucho un ruido dentro así que decidió entrar a ver, al tocar la manija de la cerradura sintió como algo lo hacia sentir preocupado, como si algo estuviera pasando dentro de la casa, entonces decidio girar la manecilla, y toda la casa estaba a oscuras, pero el había escuchado algo, alguien estaba adentro, el estaba seguro de eso, así que comenzó a ver todas las habitaciones del piso de abajo, mas no encontró nada, así que decidió buscar arriba, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento que crecia al acercarse un paso mas a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, finalmente llego, su corazón parecía que saldría en cualquier momento, más el no retrocedió, hasta que giro la manecilla, y encontró un cuarto rosado, un cuarto muy lindo, y a la vez la nostalgia inundo a Jack, así que se acerco a la puerta al lado del closet y la abrió…

Al fin sentías como ese peso iba saliendo de ti, era como si junto a las gotas color carmín salieran todo tus sufrimientos, jamás podrías terminar de agradecer al atardecer que te mostro la salida, la única salida que te quedaba hacia la libertad, ya que perdiste todo, tu felicidad, tu dignidad, tu virginidad, y nunca fuiste libre, solo te ibas entregando hacia la muerte, hacia aquel oscuro futuro, te estabas entregando a la libertad, mientras las gotas teñian el agua tu te sentías libres, pero al sentir tu celular sonar, y la puerta abrirse, supiste que alguien venia, y ahí, ahí viste esos orbes azules clavados en los tuyos, tu ya conocías esos orbes, ''Esos orbes…'' pensaste, mas ya era tarde, continuo a eso solo viste oscuridad.

Te encontrabas sola, en toda esa oscuridad, te sentías mal, eso no parecía ser la libertad a lo que te someterías, mas bien, eso parecía ser una pesadilla, cuando estabas a punto de estallar en llanto, escuchaste pasos, mas bien no eran de humanos, al parecer eran de caballos, y los viste, eran muchos caballos, eran negros, y no parecían ser unos caballos normales, ms bien parecían estar hechos de arena, jamás habías visto algo así, poco a poco se iban acercándose, hasta que estuvieron demasiados cerca, y tu corriste, pero parecía que no ibas a ningún lado, hasta que los caballos te alcanzaron, y viste una sombra, al parecer humana, que estaba a punto de atraparte y tu solo te cubriste con las manos, y luego sentiste un tacto frio, y al darte la vuelta, eran esos orbes azules, eran esos dos zafiros que viste antes de cerrar los ojos, eran los mismos, entonces, sentiste la luz, y tus ojos se abrieron.

* * *

**Les prometo que el proximo si sera mas largo, este solo lo deje asi por que asi les dejaria mas curiosidad (Que malota soy xD) **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Los quiero, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, y como dije en el primer capitulo, acepto criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos y bombas nucleares xD**

**~GalaxyFrost~**


	6. Chapter 5 Eres importante

**_Ahora si me pueden matar *Se pone en frente de ustedes con las manos arriba* No actualizaba por que e olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta, si, si ya lo sé soy una baka por no recordarme D: Pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas que espero que les guste._**

* * *

Capitulo 5. Eres importante.

La luz te estaba cegando, pero alcanzaste a ver 6 rostros, luego, cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz te diste cuenta que estabas en tu cama, y miraste hacia los 6 rostros que habías visto, eran los rostros de Sofia, Paola, Laura, Rocio, Liz y Fiorella, Las ultimas 4, compañeras tuyas, pero aún no sabias de quien era esos orbes azules.

-¡_!-Sofia te abrazo- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-_, que te paso como para que hagas eso-Grito Paola, más tu las ignoraste.

Intentaste levantarte, pero estabas muy débil así que inmediatamente caíste, sentiste como tus amigas te intentaban levantar mientras te regañaban, pero apenas te pusieron de pie te agarraste de la pared y miraste hacia la puerta del baño, y viste al albino mirando aquel lugar que se suponía que seria tu lecho de muerte, empezaste a caminar por ti sola o al menos intentarlo, te dirigiste hacia el baño, escuchabas a tus amigas decirte que aun estabas débil, mas no hiciste caso, tus ojos estaban vacios, cuando ibas a cruzar la puerta del baño miraste al albino y tus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo que solo el percibió, mas no era de alegría, estabas triste, estuviste a punto de volver a caer cuando te sujetaron los frios brazos del guardián, solo lo miraste y seguiste caminando. Cuando estuviste en frente de aquel la tina teñida de un débil Carmín, te tiraste al suelo a empezar a llorar, tus amigas se acercaron mas tu solo podías llorar y gritar, ante este gesto el guardián se dirigió hacia a ti.

-¿Por qué?-Gritabas, mientras Sofia se agacho junto a ti.

-¿Pero que dices?-Te pregunto Laura.

-¿Por qué vinieron?! –Gritaste, ellas solo te abrazaron.

-Si no viniéramos tu no estarías aquí ahora-Respondió Paola.

-Por favor-Suplicaste-Vuelvan mañana, necesito estar sola.

-¿Para que?-Dijo Rocio que hasta ahora estuvo callada- Para que vengamos y te encontremos muerta!

-Por favor-Dijiste mirando al Albino- No hare nada, no estare sola-Ellas te ayudaron a levantarte y te llavaron hasta tu cama.

-No sabemos de que hablas, pero a la primera que no atiendas el celular vendremos a verte-Te advirtió Fiorella

-Mañana volvemos-Dijo Sofia dándote un abrazo-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos-Dijiste.

Cuando te percataste de que todas se habían ido te levantaste y saliste afuera, ''El atardecer…'' Pensaste, mientras finas lagrimas recorrían tu rostro, mientras tus mejillas se sonrosaban de tanto llorar, y te arrodillaste al suelo a seguir llorando, de repente sentiste dos brazos helados rodeándote.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el Albino que en ese momento te abrazaba como si con eso terminarían todas tus penas.

-…

-Te recuerdo, eras aquella niña que siempre soñaba con que haga nevar, eras aquella niña llena de ilusiones, eras…-Su tan grata voz fue interrumpida por la tuya.

-No soy esa-Dijiste con repulsión.

-Si lo eras, tu eres esa niña-Tu rompiste el abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos dijiste gritaste

-¡Mas ya no lo soy! ¿Que no entiendes que ya no soy aquella?-Dijiste abrazando tus piernas y escondiendo tu cara.-¿Qué no te das cuenta que al pasar de los días mi pena crece?.

-Pero que te ha ocurrido para que tan radiante sonrisa que tenias de pequeña se esfumara? ¿Para que aquellos ojos perdieran su brillo?-Pregunto levantando su barbilla para que lo miraras.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto mirándote a los ojos.

-Ellos…-susurraste

-¿Ellos?- Pregunto el guardián.

-Si ellos…-Volviste a decir poniendo un tono de desprecio al pronunciar la palabra ''ellos''.

-¿Pero quienes son ''ellos''?-Pregunto.

-Los que me hicieron esto-Dijiste abrazando al joven guardián mientras tus lagrimas se caian por el hombro de guardián

-¿Qué te hicieron?-Pregunto abrazandote.

-Ello…ellos m-me violaron- Dijiste casi en un susurro, pero el lo escucho y te abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Jack.

-No lo sé-Dijiste, el se separo del abrazo y te levanto

-Espera, dijiste ellos-Dijo el guardián en estado shock.-¿Cuántos eran?

-Si, eran 3-Dijiste llorando, rememorando todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te encontraba?-Pregunto el guardián recordando como te salvo de la muerte.

-Flashback-

Al abrir aquella puerta al lado del closet entro, y vio una bañera teñida con un leve color carmín, el se acerco, escucho algo sonando se giro para ver aquel aparato que tenia una foto de una chica de cabello negro y corto, ojos marrones y piel morena, abajo unas letras que formaban la palabra Laura, y dos dibujos de teléfono uno verde y el otro rojo, en el medio de los dos decía, ''Deslice para contestar'' pensó el guardián, rápidamente volvió su vista a la bañera cuando vio unos _ ojos que se cerraban, desesperado al darse cuenta de quien era aquella chica te saco del agua, aun no perdias muchas sangre, pero el efecto de las pastillas eran lo que te hacían estar en ese estado, entonces te llevo encima de una cama de fundas rosadas que estaba casi al salir del baño, abrió tu closet y vio una bufanda que partió en dos y las puso por tu muñeca intentando detener el sangrado, lo cual después de mucho consiguió. El noto que tu celular aun sonaba, pero estaba en una ventana en la que aparecían unas como nubes de conversaciones y en los últimos mensajes decían ''Sali, estoy afuera'' Entonces el joven gusrdian mmiro por la ventana y vio a 6 chicas, el sabia que ellas no lo verían, ero necesitaría la ayuda de aquellas chicas para salvarte, entonces pidió al viento que que abrirá el porton negro de tu casa.

El guardián noto que ellas dudaban en entrar, pero pronto lo hicieron, como también entraron a la casa gracias a que las puertas traseras estaban abiertas, ella entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta tu habitación y ahí te vieron. Una de ellas pidió permiso para quedarse la noche cuidándote mas no le conto tu estado, sabia que si lo hacia seria peor, a la mañana siguiente todos vinieron mas tu aun seguías dormida, pero comenzabas a sudar y balbucear extrañas palabras hasta que despertaste.

-Fin flashback-

-Fuiste tu…-Susurraste.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el guardián.

-Tu, por tu culpa sigo viva- Dijiste-¡Si no hubieras llegado yo ahora estaría…

-Muerta-Te interrumpió el guardián- Estarias muerta sin antes intentar vivir.

-¿Para que mas viviría?-Cuestionaste al guardián con lagrimas gruesas recorriendo tu rostro

-Por que eres importante-Dijo mirándote directo a los ojo- Y si lo hacías solo serias victima de ti misma.

- Busco la muerte deseando no ser víctima de nadie más, ¿y tú me dices que al hacerlo me convertiré en víctima de mi misma…?-Dijiste, no, mas bien gritaste a Jacki- ¿Y si es así? ¿¡Qué!? Lo he perdido todo, la felicidad, la libertad, mi honor, mi virginidad. ¿Por qué no perder la vida también?

- ¿Acaso morir te hará feliz? ¿Te hará libre de ti misma? ¿Limpiará tu honor? ¿Te devolverá tu virginidad?

-No! Esas son cosa que no vuelven-Dijiste mirando al piso-Nunca…

- Pero la felicidad es algo que puedes construir, la libertad la puedes volver a conquistar, tu honor lo puedes limpiar y… aunque no tengas tu virginidad, aunque ellos te hayan hecho eso… tú sigues siendo pura, tú sigues siendo tú-Sus ojos penetraban en los tuyos, eran tan profundos, con un brillo de amabilidad sin fin, pues, así era el, así era Jack

Suspiraste rendida, el te dio las mismas razones que tenias para morir, el te las dio para vivir, pues así era el, así era Jack.

* * *

_**Ya tengo sueño y por eso no contestare lo reviews, pero a la proxima les juro por la santa luna plateada (? Que me recordare de mi contraseña xD Y actualizare mas rapido**_


	7. Chapter 6 Adios

_**Holas Holas! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aqui estoy, y la verdad este mes fue un caos, me sacaron la computadora por sacar los primeros dos aplazos en mi vida! Per buee, ahora a contestar reviews :D**_

_**Deipris: Por que soy una malota xD Sii, Jack Poeta *O* Mas perfecto de lo que originalmente es xD Y esta vez no me olvide de la contraseña, pero no sé actualizar por celular si es que eso se puede, pero igual D:**_

_**Strugberry: **__**Hii! Nueva Lectora *O* que bien! Y no solo te mando unos saludos, si no un abrazo psicologico y mas xD **_

_**EmmaMason: **__**Oh fiel Lectora *Se arrodilla ante ti* Lamento haberte e¡hecho llorar D: Pero ojala con este cap te sientas mejor, el mas largo que hice en toda mi vida xD Y ese es nuestro hermoso sabio xD**_

* * *

Capitulo 6. Un nuevo comienzo y una difícil despedida.

Habian pasado 2 días desde que Jack te convenció de seguir viva, pero tu aun no estabas muy convencida, pero cada vez que te miraba algo en tu corazón se inquietaba. Habias presentado un justificativo medico para volver al colegio, así que al volver al colegio Jack siempre te seguía, a ti ya te cansaba, primero era Jack que era como tu sombra, luego tus amigas, a la primera llamada que no contestas vienen a buscarte para asegurarse que estas bien.

Te encontrabas en clases de Ingles, tu última clase en los Jueves, así que te encontrabas feliz de que ya se acabaría la semana un día mas y ya era Sábado. Todas las clases Jack a estado contigo y en ningún segundo te ha dejado en paz. Las clases terminaron entonces te apresuraste a salir para poder hablar con Jack.

-Oh, tienes tarea-Dijo Jack como burlando se de ti.

-Si, lo tengo, pero por algo tengo a un espíritu de invierno que paso 300 años viajando por todo el mundo, cosa por lo cual debes saber Ingles-Dijiste guiñadole un ojo, el se puso frente a ti acto por lo cual te detuviste a mirarlo. No sabias que era lo que el tenia, pero una vez mas te perdiste en sus zafiros que miraban directamente a tus ojos.

-(t/n) debemos hablar, hay algo que te debo decir-Su rostro estaba serio, cosa que te hiso darte cuenta que lo que te iba decir era encerio.

-Ehm…¿Si?-Dijiste no muy segura de querer escuchar lo que te iba a decir.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- Su mirada estaba clavada en la tuya, pero ¿Por que te hiso aquella pregunta?

-(f/c) ¿Por qué?-Dijiste algo confusa, mas estabas segura que no querías saberlo.

-(t/n), debo decirte, que solo me podre quedar contigo hasta el próximo Lunes-Esas palabras hicieron que tus ojos se cristalizaran mas no soltaste ni una sola lagrima.-Pero, te dare algo… algo especial que mantendrá una promesa entre nosotros dos, una promesa irrompible, entre tu y yo.

-Jack…-Dijiste en un susurro. Alzaste a mirada y divisaste unos pequeños puntos blancos cayéndose del cielo, tiñendo toda tu querida ciudad en unblanco, mas eso no llenaba el vacio que ahora sentias-…no te vayas…- Dijste admirando el suelo que se teñia de blanco.

-Entiendelo (t/n) no puedo quedarme mas tiempo, estoy retrasando el invierno, y por ti…estoy haciendo nevar-Dijo atrapando un copo de nieve entre sus manos-Pero toma esto que será el inicio de nuestra promesa-Dijo Jack abriendo sus manos dejando ver aquel copo de nieve que el había cristalizado dentro de sus manos-Este copo…-Dijo poniéndose a tus espalda y poniendo el precioso dije en una cadena en la que se te había perdido la medalla y la usabas sin ella, en el cual te puso ese hermoso copo que usarías como cadena de ahora en adelante-…este copo nunca se derretirá, será tu nueva cadena y en tu cumpleaños, de ahora en adelante caera nieve todos los años, y cuando yo venga junto a ti, este copo brillara-

-Jack, es hermoso…pero no quiero que te vayas-Dijiste escondiendo un lagrima solitaria para que el no la veia-…sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo-

-No te pongas así…volveré-Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrándotelo al oído.

-Jack, aun tenemos tiempo, te vas el lunes ¿No?

-Si, el lunes ¿Por que lo preguntas?-Dijo mirándote algo confundido.

-Te pregunto esto para hacer de esta la mejor semana de nuestra vida-Dijiste dándote la vuelta para quedar frente a el-¿Te gusta la idea?-Dijiste estirándolo de las manos

-¿Y que haremos?-Pregunto el albino sin parar de correr detrás de ti.

-No lo sé, pero eso si, primero terminare de leer un libro y luego ya podremos jugar-Dijiste deteniendo un poco mas la marcha ya que estabas cansada.

-¿Libros?-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Qué no dijiste que haríamos algo divertido? A mi parecer eso no me es divertido

-Si, pero luego jugaremos, solo me faltan como 10 paginas cortas-Dijiste sonriendo juguetonamente-Es que me encanta leer.

-Me doy cuenta que te encanta, pero podemos jugar primero-Dijo poniendo una mirada de cachorro.

-No-Dijiste adelantándote a el-Primero debo leer todo y luego jugamos, aunque, si llegamos mas temprano lo leere mas rápido y jugaremos lo antes posible

-Hecho-Dijo alcanzándote y estrechando tu mano.

-Entonces…-Dijiste mientras mirabas el cielo-¿Qué tal una carrera hasta mi casa?

Comenzaste a correr intentando alejar aquel sentimiento que te estaba inundando, saber que el se iria el lunes y que, aunque no sabias por que el ya formaba algo importante y cuando te dijo eso…fue como si un cuchillo entrara directo a tu corazón.

* * *

-Esa niña…-Decia el Rey de las pesadillas mirando las estrellas, de donde sea que se encontrara-…con su solo miedo me logro liberar…si la tengo conmigo, sere imbencible.

El Rey de las pesadillas sabia que había algo en ti, algo muy fuerte… que no tiene nadie mas en el mundo, ni siquiera los mismos guardianes. El sabia quien eras… o al menos, lo sospechaba quien fuiste en tu vida anterior.

-Con su ayuda pronto seremos invencibles-Decia aquel ser malvado a sus pesadillas.

* * *

Llegaste cansada a tu casa, y encima el te había ganado, estabas muy cansada así que cruzaste el porton y entraste a la casa.

-Hiciste trampa-Dijiste al guardián tomando un vaso de agua.

-No hice trampa-Te contesto el guardián sentándose en un sillón.

-Si lo hiciste-Dijiste dejando el vaso encima de la mesa-…¿O acaso volar mientras yo corro es justo?

-(t/n), no mencionaste eso antes de comenzarla carrera-Dijo alzando las manos como si el no tiene culpa en eso.

-Voy a leer el libro-Dijiste abriendo el libro en la pagina en la que te quedaste, mientras subias a tu habitacion.

-A ver que lees-Dijo acercándose a tu libro y leyendo el titulo-¡¿Romeo yJulieta?!

-Si-dijiste abriendo la ventana y pasando un pie por ella.

-Oye,¿Qué haces¿-Te pregunto al verte salir por la ventana.

-Salgo por la ventana para observar las estrellas mientras leo-Dijiste saliendo por completo.

El guardián te siguió y mientras tu leias el libro el te observaba, y cuando alzabas la mirada mirando aquellas estrellas que alumbraban la noche y a la misma hermosa luna plateada que brillaba con una gran intensidad esa noche bien se podría decir que todo quedaba opacados por tus ojos brillando, tus ojos eran como si las estrellas mas brillantes se hubieran juntado en esos dos orbes que poseías.

''Cuan serena'' pensaba el guardián mientras se dedicaba a observarte, observaba todo de ti, mientras tu te perdias en tu imaginación mientras leias el libro, el se perdia mirándote ''Cuan amena…realmente tienes algo especial, algo que me cautiva, lirio de pureza''

-Jack, termine de leer-Dijiste mirando las estrellas.

-¿Por qué te gusta estar aca?-Pregunto el sin dejar de observarte.

-No te das cuenta, aquí en el techo de mi casa puedo observar las estrellas y perderme en su brillo-Dijiste admirando las estrellas mientras abrazabas tus piernas con tus dos brazos.

-Tienes razón-Dijo desviando su mirada hacia la luna que resplandecía.

-Me encanta este lugar-Dijiste soltando tus piernas y recostarte completamente por el tejado

Jack observaba todo, era tan irreal y a la vez real, no sabia como expresarlo, pero en estos pocos días que estuvo cuidándote para el te volviste una persona muy importante para el. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ti ya te vio durmiendo, estabas entregada en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, tu mamá había vuelto al día siguiente de quedarte dormida en el tejado, y lo mejor, no sospecho nada de lo que había pasado, mientras Jack y tú se hablaban mas a escondidas para que tu mamá no piense que estas loca.

-(T/n), ¿Qué tal el colegio?-Pregunto tu mamá mientras buscaba algunos papeles.

-Bien-Dijiste esbozando una sonrisa-Mamá, ¿Qué buscas?

-Los papeles del proyecto en la empresa, tengo que pasarlos mañana y no sé donde están-Dijo removiendo sus cosas buscando esos papeles.

-Creo que los vi encima del mueble de cocina-Dijiste mirando a tu madre-Mamá, ¿Puedo salir a jugar afuera?-Dijiste mientras mirabas el hermoso paisaje de blanco que teñía tu ciudad.

-De ninguna manera-Dijo haciendo un gesto de negación-Te resfriaras si sales. Además, aquí nunca nevó, y de la noche a la mañana esta nevando, eso no es bueno.

-Pero mamá, hice todos mis deberes, y te ayude a encontrar tus papeles-Dijiste sonriendo para que tu mamá te deje salir.

-Ok, pero solo una hora, después debes entrar-Dijo mirándote seriamente-Pero abrígate bien.

-Si mamá-Dijiste asintiendo efusivamente.

Saliste corriendo y fuiste a casa de tu amiga Sofia a contarle todo lo sucedido, era sábado, y Jack se iria el Lunes, aunque no querías que eso pase, debías aceptarlo, y volverte mas social de lo que has estado el ultimo mes.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto el joven guardián siguiéndote.

-A casa de Sofia-Dijiste disminuyendo la marcha.

-Ah, y, ¿Dónde es eso?-Dijo con una cara de confundido.

-De aquí a tres cuadras-Dijiste sonriendo.

Tal vez tu no lo notabas, pero el albino te miraba detenidamente, queria recordar todas tus facciones, tanto durmiendo, llorando, riendo, quería recordarlo todo, desde tus pies, hasta la punta de tus largos y hermosos cabellos, de repente te detuviste, y el viento helado sacó a Jack de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero que…?-Dijiste al observar que Christopher estaba en la casa de Sofia.

-El viento…-Susurro Jack inaudiblemente, algo lo desconcertó, y cuando te vio llena de furia eso lo confundió aun mas. Observo que te dabas la vuelta y emprendías marcha de vuelta a tu casa-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto aburrido el guardián.

-Ahora volvemos a casa-Dijiste mientras volvías a echar una última mirada a la casa de tu amiga.

* * *

Estabas en tu casa escuchando música Vocaloid**(N/A: Me encanta Vocaloid *O* Y la música que escuchabas en la historia es ''Love is War'' de Hatsune Miku)** al parecer estabas muy divertida imaginando un concierto holográfico de ellos, mientras el guardián te miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Naite Nanka, Naindakara Ne…¡Daisuki!-Cantabas mientras el guardián tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer eras su diversion del día.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que dices?-Pregunto poniendo en pausa tu música mientras se ponía frente a frente contigo.

-Si, lo sé-Dijiste orgullosa de ti misma, mientras miraste directo a los ojos al guardián.

-¿Qué dice?-Dijo acercándose mas a ti a modo de desafio.

-La ultima parte que cante antes de que pongas en pausa dice ''No estoy llorando, No voy a llorar… Te amo''-Dijiste mirándolo mas de cerca mientras el te dedico una media sonrisa, luego lo viste acercarse mas, al igual que sus labios…luego sentiste sus gélidos labios sobre una de tus mejillas, abriste os ojos mas grandes mientras otra vez el viento resoplo un poco mas fuerte, pero sutil a la vez.

-…Jack…-Susurraste mientras el te mira directo a esos orbes que le encantaban.

-No quiero que nada te pase, cuidate cuando no este contigo-Dijo mirándote, y luego darte un abrazo que ter sorprendió mucho, hundiste tu cara en su pecho y lo abrazaste mas fuerte aun.

-No quiero que te vayas…pero lo entiendo-Dijiste levantando la mirada mientras Jack se agacho un poco para poder alcanzarte y unieron sus frentes mientras sus ojos se atraían mutuamente-…te esperare, siempre-Dijiste mientras le dedicabas un sonrisa tosca y dulce a la vez.

Esa noche miraste el cielo, y viste una estrella fugaz, pediste un deseo que esperaras que se realice mientras cerraste los ojos y dormiste.

* * *

Tu alarma anuncio que ya era lunes, y debías ir al colegio, el día anterior fue uno aburrido, Jack y tu no se dirigieron la palabra lo largo del día y dudabas que eso cambiaria hoy, que el ya se iria. Te preparaste y fuiste, Jack te seguia aun sin dirigirte la palabra, ¿Pero que cambio en tan solo un día? El ya no te dirigía la palabra, y tu tampoco, tan solo el sábado estaba tan bien, y ayer, pareciera que todo lo vivido el sábado era un simple sueño… pero no lo era, era real, aun sentías sus labios en tus mejillas y sus frentes juntas, con la mirada perdiéndose en los ojos de cada uno.

Tu ensoñancion duro toda las clases, llegaste a tu casa, subiste a tu habitación y te acostaste con tu audífono, luego viste al albino hablarte y te sacaste un auricular.

-(T/n), si quieres irte hoy a despedirte, me ire a las 5:15 de la tarde, en la plaza a unas cuadras de aquí-Dijo dedicándote una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Esta bien-Dijiste tratando de que no salga ni una lagrima de tus ojos.

* * *

Al comer todo fuiste al colegio, de nuevo, los lunes tenias contraturno a la mañana y séptima a la tarde, estabas convencida de que no irias a despedir a Jack, no querías que el te viera llorar por él.

A medida de que sucedían las materias fuiste recapacitando, y en ultima hora, cuando ya sonó el timbre de salida esperaron a la profesora en la séptima, pero ella no llego, vino la secretaria del director diciendo que hoy no pudo venir, todos salieron, tu estabas mirando al suelo mientras pensabas, hasta que miraste al frente mio y algo pareció susurrarte que lo hagas, que vayas junto a el. Corriste a buscarlo en la plaza cerca de tu casa y viste a un albino, al parecer esperándote, lo miraste con nerviosismo mientras te acercabas, el al verte sonrio y fue a donde estabas.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo tomando tus dos manos mientras te veía derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Jack…t-te…voy, a ex-extrañar-Dijiste entrecortadamente mientras llorabas. En ese momento el guardián hiso algo que te sorprendió, el beso tus lagrimas, te quedaste atónita con esta acción, y luego lo abrazaste.

-Yo te extrañare aun mas-Dijo el mirándote con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, que tu juraste que algunas asomaron a aventurarse por esa tez tan blanca.

El invoco al viento y se fue, dejándote sola mientras tu sonreíste con esas lagrimas y corriste a llegar a tu casa, dijiste a tu mamá que tuviste tu séptima y por eso llegaste tarde te acostaste a la cama y te pusiste los audífonos, tu única manera de escaparte del mundo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 El homdre de la Luna

_**Holaa! ¿Que ta- *Es interrumpida por tomatazos y demas* o sé, volvi a tardar, es que tuve escases de inspiración, y esta cosa chafa les traigo para que lean, pero les dare spoiler (?) dentro de poco comenzara la acción *Les guiña un ojo* Ahora ¡A RESPONDER REVIEWS! **_

_**Deipris:Tranquila, pronto volvera, y en el proximo capitulo la mayoria se tratara de el, y por fin saldran los demas guardianes! Lo sé lo sé, soy muy mala ¡Buajajaj! Okno .-. Pero ahora prometo actualizar mas seguido ^^**_

_**Damelifrost:Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Ojala tambien te fuste este capitulo.**_

_**GhotorumDaemon:Gracias! Debo decir que me encanta tu fic, solo que estuve muy floja para dejar review xD Pero ahora ya lo dejare :D**_

_**Mel-Frost: Gracias! Ojala disfrutes este capitulo :D**_

_**Imagine Sam: Jaja *Risa Nerviosa* Hay mucisimos fics JackxLectora y yo vreo que el mio es uno de los peores, es que todos son tan Moe *O* Si, yo crei que era la unica que le caia bien una persona tan solo por leerla en algun fic *Llora de alegria* Amigaa! QAQ**_

_**Mitsui Neko: *Se tira al suelo* Mitsui! Encerio, no sabes o agradecida que estoy con que vengas a comentar mi humilde historia QAQ Arigatou. Encerio, ¿Asi se llama tu novio? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, Okno xD Pd:Actualiza tu fic, ya quiero leerlo *O***_

_**ForeverBelieve17: ¡Hola! Pues, bienvenida a mi fic (?) Ojala te gusten los proximas capitulo ^^ Y gracias por leer**_

_**The Mistery Girl 245: Graciaas! A mi me encanta! Una de mis vocaloids favoritas es IA canta tan lindo y es hermosa *O* **_

_**Bueno, creo que me excedi, pero ahora les dejo el capitulo, ojala les guste ^^**_

* * *

Capitulo 7. El hombre de la Luna

La tonalidad del cielo era grisácea, los copos de nieve tiñeron el paisaje que ahora observabas, el viento rozaba tus mejillas sonrosadas, y tu vestido blanco hacia juego con el blanco suelo, tus zapatos de tacones se hundían con lo blanco de la nieve al punto de que no se diferenciaban tus blancos zapatos de la nieve. Suspiraste. Recordaste los momentos con el Guardián. Volviste a suspirar, tu mirada se poso en la Luna y empezaste a susurrar algunas palabras apenas audibles.

-Lo veras…-Aquella voz que conocías perfectamente hablo-…esta escrito, se volverán a encontrar.

Sonreíste a la platinada Luna y posaste tu mirada en el collar que el Albino te había regalado algún tiempo atrás.

-Gracias-Susurraste mientras levantabas parte de la gran falda de tu vestido-Ya es hora, ¿no?

-Si. Recuerda sonreír siempre, y que el vendrá por ti- Cerraste los ojos y sentiste el ligero viento haciendo volar parte de aquel vestido que lucirías esa noche.

-Nuevamente, gracias Hombre de la Luna-Caminaste dificultosamente mientras cuidabas tu equilibrio para no caer.

MiM, hace algún tiempo que lo pudiste oír y el te había dicho que estabas destinada a todo lo que te había pasado, pero que debías ser fuerte, o la oscuridad te envolvería "Que querrá decir con eso?" Esa era una de las preguntas que te hacías cada vez que pensabas en eso.

Sin darte cuenta ya estabas e la entrada de aquel muy decorado salón, la melodía del vals inundaban tus oídos y con cada paso que avanzabas tus nerviosismos también lo hacían. Diste un paso mas y sentiste la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ti. Eran alrededor de 600 invitados, y todos miraban maravillados tu apariencia, escuchabas sus murmuros como "Esta muy bella, pero, ¿Oíste que aun cree en cuentos de hadas?'' o "Escuchaste que a veces cuando se encuentra sola habla consigo misma" "¡Si, además dicen que en la noche habla con la Luna!" Bufaste molesta y tu mirada se poso en tu madre, estaba hermosa y se veía encantadoramente feliz al lado de tu padre, a él lo veías muy poco, pero siempre sabia como compensar sus pocas visitas. Sonreíste ante los recuerdos y avanzaste a donde estaba tu padre y bailaron a la sintonía de aquella melodía.

El vals había acabado y era la hora de ver un video en el que mostraban fotos desde que eras pequeña hasta el presente. Sonreíste al ver fotos muy vergonzosas expuestas a demás personas y amigos. Te sonrojaste al escuchar sus risas pero no miraste atrás. La presentación había acabado y comenzaste a recorrer alrededor de las mesas para ver si necesitaban algo.

-Felicidades (t/n)- Escuchaste una voz atrás de ti, diste media vuelta y chocaste con unos ojos tan azules como el mismo zafiro, te emocionaste, pero luego te diste cuenta que no era la persona que esperabas.

-Oh, Chris-Bufaste desanimada y lo miraste desafiantemente-¿Cómo entraste?

-Pusiste valido dos en la invitación de tu prima, ¿Recuerdas?-Pusiste los ojos en blanco al recordar que eran novios "¿Qué hace aquí si viene con ella?"

-Solo deseo que pases muy bien esta noche de tus 15 años- Se acerco a ti como para abrazarte y tu te diste media vuelta para irte junto a algunos otros invitados.

Caminaste unos pasos hasta la mesa hasta donde estaba tu mas reciente vecina. Te sentaste en la mesa agradeciendo los halagos de los presentes y luego miraste a tu nueva amiga.

-¡Hola!-Sonreíste mientras la abrazaste y ella sonrió.

-Hola (t/n)-Te miro un segundo y luego se puso a un costado estirando a un chico-Te presento a Carlos, mi hermano-

-Dahiana, ¿Tenias un hermano y nunca me lo presentaste?-Dijiste en un tono burlón en modo de broma-Mucho gusto, soy (t/n)

-Soy Carlos, el gusto es mío- Extendió su mano hasta la tuya, miraste su facciones, era un chico muy lindo, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco encrespado, sus ojos eran entre unos verdes y marrones, sus largas pestañas totalmente negras le daban un aspecto mas atractivo, te ruborizaste levemente y sonreíste.

-Si necesitan algo solo pidan- Soltaste la mano de Carlos y fuiste a otra mesa, volviste a mirar el collar con la esperanza de que brille, mas nada sucedió, seguiste caminando por todo el salón mientras mirabas tu collar, todo estaba bien, aunque no sabias que alguien te observaba.

-Ella caerá, es débil, es una humana…-El Rey de la oscuridad se oculto entre las sombras y observaba con cautela cada uno de tus movimientos-…por el momento, eventualmente tendrá que cumplir la profecía y elegir un bando-Dicho esto soltó una carcajada y hiso una señal, en ese momento una mariposa negra comenzó a perseguirte y sin darte cuenta se poso en tu espalda desapareciendo en ella.

Las horas pasaban, los invitados se iban poco a poco, tu seguías bailando con Carlos, aunque solo lo conociste en ese día te había caído muy bien y se llevaban bastante bien, de vez en cuando te dabas cuenta de la mirada fugaz de Christopher, pero no te importaba.

Finalmente todos se habían ido, tu vestido largo que hace tiempo había sido cambiado por uno mas corto lo llevaba tu madre, tus zapatos altos estaban en tus manos, miraste la hora y suspiraste.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-Te tiraste sobre una silla y tomaste un poco de refresco-Tengo muchísimo sueño.

-Y ahora nos vamos a dormir (t/n)-Tu padre te dio un abrazo el cual correspondiste y caminaron juntos hacia el auto para marcharse ya a su casa.

Abriste los ojos pesadamente y miraste tu celular, te sorprendiste al ver que eran las tres y veintiséis de la tarde, miraste tu celular y viste un mensaje, sonreíste al ver que se trataba de Carlos, te levantaste pesadamente y viste los regalos que aun no abriste. Abriste la puerta y viste que nadie aun no se habían levantado, miraste los copos de nieve y decidiste salir un rato.

Una vez afuera comenzaste a recordar todo lo que pasó el año pasado y sonreíste, sonreíste al saber que no era un sueño, sonreíste para ocultar las lagrimas que querían salir, sonreíste por qué esa es tu manera ocultar todo el dolor, el dolor de que el no esté contigo, el dolor de que nadie sepa lo que es el secreto que llevas, el dolor del saber que nunca se lo contarías a nadie, el dolor del saber que eres una cobarde por no dar un paso hacia adelante para superarlo, te sentías una cobarde por quedarte parada en la oscuridad sin caminar hacia la luz…por qué tu lo sabías, sabias que lo que Jack puso en ti era una tonta fachada, y que nunca volverías a sonreír sinceramente de nuevo…o eso es lo que creías.

Te pusiste tus audífonos y te sentaste en la nieve mientras escuchabas la música, tenias la esperanza de que escucharías su voz, tenias a esperanza de el volvería contigo para brindarte su apoyo, y cerraste los ojos sumiéndote en tus propios pensamientos mientras te dejabas llevar por la música que resonaba en tus oídos y te transportaban a tu propio mundo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
